


Scars

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	Scars

Ferus lightly traced a scar on Roan’s side with one finger, causing his partner to shiver slightly. “Ferus…”

Ferus lifted his head, meeting Roan’s gaze. “What?”

“Stop thinking about it,” Roan told him gently. “I’m alive and I’m back with you. For good.”

Ferus nodded as he stared at the largest scar that Roan received from torture by the empire. His lips lightly brushed it. “Sorry I couldn’t get to you before-.”

“How many times have you apologized for this? We made a pact that-.”

“Yeah, and we both knew we wouldn’t stick to it,” Ferus interrupted.

Roan let out a heavy sigh. “I know.”

“I’m sorry but this is the first time I’ve seen you since who knows how long. I didn’t know you had all these scars,” Ferus whispered as he touched the various scars on his husbands body.

“Is it a turn off,” Roan joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ferus scowled. “No. Of course not. I’m just angry that this happened to you. You’re perfect to me and always will be.”

“I know Fer,” Roan said as he gently cupped Ferus’s cheek. “I was joking. Trying to lighten to heavy mood. This wasn’t how I wanted our physical reunion with you to go. I should have expected it though.”

“Can we just start over,” Ferus asked wrapping his arms around his half naked husband. Roan responded by pulling Ferus in for a tender kiss. They took their time as they made love to one another, letting so many unspoken words go into their soft caresses and kisses. When they finished, Roan pulled Ferus close to him, kissing his forehead as Ferus pulled a blanket over their naked bodies.

“I love you so much, my sexy Jedi husband,” Roan said letting one hand gently run up and down Ferus’s back.

“I love you too,” Ferus smiled into Roan’s neck. “I’m so glad you’re back with me and you’re alright.”

“So am I, Mr. Lands,” Roan said, causing Ferus’s smile to widen. 

“Never leave my side again,” Ferus whispered as he felt sleep about to take over. 

“Never,” Roan promised with a kiss to the top of his head. Both fell into a deep sleep which was the best sleep they had in quite a while.


End file.
